VIEJOS HABITOS (Fringe) PeterOlivia
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: En los malos momentos, volver a los viejos hábitos no suele ser buena idea.


La primera vez que Olivia le dio esquinazo, Peter lo comprendió.

La segunda vez que lo hizo, se entristeció.

La tercera, sintió como si algo dentro de él se hubiera roto.

Dadas las circunstancias, Peter sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir. Más aún: lo esperaba. Ella así se lo había dicho cuando concluyeron el caso del cadáver reanimado. "No quiero estar contigo". Aquellas palabras tenían tanto valor como si las hubiera dicho delante de un tribunal. Olivia no decía nada en vano. Y, por más que le pesara, pensaba que se merecía aquellas palabras.

Esperaba el silencio de Olivia, pero a lo que no se había acostumbrado aún era a su indiferencia. Olivia se dirigía a él solo lo necesario. Ni una palabra más. Se habían acabado las llamadas a media noche cuando aparecía un caso. Se había acabado también el intercambio de opiniones. Era Astrid la encargada de informarle en las ocasiones que tenían un nuevo caso entre manos. Cuando llegaba al escenario, Olivia ya estaba allí. Le ponía en antecedentes con celeridad y le marcaba una pauta de investigación a seguir. Y la mayoría de las veces, él se quedaba contemplando la estela de polvo que dejaba la rápida retirada de la agente cuando se marchaba.

Las muestras llegaban al laboratorio de manos de cualquier agente novato del FBI que tuviera curiosidad por ver los entresijos de la guarida de la División Fringe. Cualquier cosa con tal de evitar intercambiar palabra alguna con él.

Y, en las extrañas ocasiones en las que ambos eran informados al mismo tiempo de un caso, iban hasta el lugar de los hechos cada uno en su propio coche. Ella siempre seguía el mismo ritual: observaba, preguntaba y analizaba. Y se retiraba antes de que él pudiera preguntarle de qué iba todo aquello.

Echaba tantas cosas de menos, tantos pequeños detalles, que era una tortura intentar recordarlas. Todo había cambiado radicalmente en tan poco tiempo que, en ocasiones, creía estar imaginándolo. Pero no, era tan abrumadoramente real que dolía.

El ambiente en el laboratorio había cambiado drásticamente. Walter había dejado de canturrear mientras trabajaba. Astrid intentaba mantener la imparcialidad y, a menudo, la había pillado observándolo subrepticiamente. Pero él sabía que la joven agente, sin pretenderlo, se había posicionado de parte de Olivia. Lo entendía: era mujer y era su amiga y había sido Olivia a la que habían herido. Que Olivia tuviera a Astrid era la única cosa que le arrancaba una sonrisa en aquellos momentos.

Nadie se lo había dicho pero sabía que Olivia se había mudado de apartamento. ¿Adónde? Eso no lo sabía y él no había querido preguntar.

Olivia había vuelto a ser aquella mujer fría e indescifrable que había conocido y que, sabía, era toda una máscara. Nadie se involucraba más en los casos. Nadie empatizaba tanto con las víctimas. Y nadie, en definitiva, podía igualarla. Ni en este universo ni en ningún otro. ¡Qué estúpido fue al pensar que aquella otra era ella!

* * *

Había sido un completo idiota. Había hecho daño a Olivia; sin pretenderlo, pero eso no lo eximía de la culpa. No había sabido diferenciar entre ella y "la impostora". De aquella manera era como su mente se refería a aquella con la que había estado conviviendo durante ocho semanas y que había hecho tan sumamente bien su papel que él se lo había tragado con envoltorio y lazo.

Le había hecho creer que todos aquellos pequeños cambios que él había visto en ella, habían sido fruto de su viaje a ese otro universo alternativo y ver a esa otra versión de ella misma. No, no había sido ninguna sorpresa ver cómo reaccionó Olivia. Se merecía su desdén y su indiferencia. Pero nada era comparable al desprecio se sentía por sí mismo.

La misión de esa mujer había sido dar con las piezas del artefacto de Walternate que faltaban en el otro lado. Y para ello había estado dispuesta a todo. Y ese "todo" lo incluía a él. Lo había embaucado y usado de la manera más antigua que conocía la humanidad y él había caído de cabeza en sus redes. Pero, por más que le pesara, la impostora no era la única en aquella función que tenía la culpa. Él había sido tan arrogante como para pensar que todos aquellos cambios habían sido, en parte, por estar con él. Arrogante y necio. Ahora estaba pagando con creces las consecuencias.

¿Y dónde le habían llevado todo aquello? A donde estaba ahora mismo; a un antro de mala muerte en la parte trasera de un casino de segunda fila en las afueras de Boston.

No sabía bien cómo había vuelto a los viejos hábitos de las apuestas y los juegos. Tal vez porque no había dejado del todo de lado las "extrañas amistades" que decía Olivia. Y porque, en esos momentos, sentía que su vida estaba del revés. Así que un poco más tampoco es que fuera a importarle a nadie.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. La lámpara desvencijada que colgaba del techo iluminaba el centro del gastado paño verde, salpicado de manchas de whiskey y quemaduras de cigarrillo. Si había algo a lo que Peter no llegaría nunca a acostumbrarse era al humo del tabaco. Y aquel era un mal lugar para estar si en verdad no te gustaba.

Junto a él, a la mesa, estaban sentados tres hombres más. El hombre que ocupaba la primera posición, sentado a su izquierda, era un enigma para él. No hablaba más que para informar de su próxima jugada o apuesta. No se movía. Peter podía jurar que casi no respiraba. En frente, un hombre grueso cuya papada se balanceaba cada vez que hablaba. Tenía ojos pequeños que miraban inquisitivos y unas manos grandes y rollizas que apretaban las cartas que le habían tocado. El de su derecha era un delgado, fibroso manojo de nervios. Dejaba y tomaba sus cartas una vez tras otra. Se retorcía las manos mientras se movía inquieto en el asiento. Era un mal jugador de póker, bajo su criterio.

Los tres jugadores parecían lo bastante importantes como para que una quinta persona ocupara un lugar destacado en el tapete, ejerciendo de dealer. Dos hombres fornidos, con cara de pocos amigos, que Peter identificó como los matones del tipo gordo, conformaban todo el grupo que ocupaba la habitación.

En el centro de la mesa había un montón de fichas de colores, lo que representaba una gran cantidad de dinero. Peter era el último en jugar aquella mano. No le había ido mal las manos anteriores así que igualó la apuesta del resto de jugadores. Entonces, el dealer les repartió dos cartas cubiertas a cada jugador, con lentitud y ceremonia.

Peter colocó sus dos cartas ante sí, una sobre otra, perfectamente alineadas. Levantó una esquina de cada carta: el rey de picas y el cinco de diamantes. Los demás jugadores miraron sus cartas con estudiado desinterés. Un buen jugador no debía reflejar en su cara si llevaba o no llevaba buenas cartas, pensó. Y él lo era.

-Sus apuestas, señores – preguntó veladamente el dealer. El primero en apostar era el hombre tranquilo, como lo había apodado Peter. Éste miró sus cartas y, con parsimonia, las colocó fuera de su alcance.

-Paso- dijo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el jugador de su izquierda.

El hombre gordo, tras manosear sus dos cartas, se inclinó hacia adelante y, tomando un montoncito de fichas, las colocó de mala manera en medio de la mesa. A continuación era el turno hombre nervioso.

Enfrente de Peter, las cartas rotaban una y otra vez entre las manos de aquel sujeto y ese repetitivo movimiento lo estaba alterando. El hombre miró a todos los jugadores, uno por uno, antes de hacer su apuesta.

-Lo veo.

En aquel momento, él era en siguiente en hacer la jugada. Miró sus fichas; cuatro perfectas y alineadas columnas. Tomó de ella el equivalente a la cantidad que había apostado el segundo jugador y las colocó en el centro.

-Lo veo.

Todos habían realizado sus apuestas; era hora de que el dealer levantara las tres primeras cartas.

El hombre tomó la primera carta y la levantó: el rey de corazones. Después, tomó la segunda e hizo lo mismo, quedando el dos de picas a la vista. Seguidamente levantó la última de las tres primeras cartas descubiertas: el rey de tréboles.

Peter apretó la mandíbula. Tenía un trío. Eran buenas cartas para comenzar. Paseó la mirada por los dos hombres que continuaban en el juego. Sobre la mesa había una pareja y eso los beneficiaba a todos. El dealer carraspeó y se enderezó aún más en su asiento.

-Sus apuestas.

Todos acercaron al centro de la mesa el monto correspondiente a la cantidad que apostaban. Los tres continuaban en el juego.

El dealer levantó la cuarta carta: la jota de diamantes.

Aquella carta no cambiaba en nada su jugada. Tan sólo dos cartas podrían hacer que su trío se convirtiera en algo mejor; el rey de diamantes o un cinco. Peter calculó mentalmente las probabilidades que existían de que una de esas dos cartas saliera a continuación. A fin de cuentas, pensó, el póker era, sobre todo, un juego de probabilidades. Y él era muy bueno con eso. Más que bueno.

Miró de nuevo a sus contrincantes. El hombre grueso apuró el cigarro que tenía entre los labios, expeliendo una nube de humo que bailó bajo la luz incandescente de la lámpara. Estaba excesivamente sonrojado. Tal vez tenía la tensión alta o su nivel de dopamina se había elevado. Seguramente llevaba una buena mano. Un trío, quizás. Si era así, ganaría el que fuera más alto y el de él era de reyes. Difícilmente podría combatir eso, a tenor de las cartas que había sobre la mesa. O tal vez tenía el rey que faltaba. El jugador nervioso no le preocupaba. Estaba seguro que iba de farol, con la pareja de la mesa a lo sumo. Pero aún le quedaba una oportunidad y era hora de que el dealer levantara la última carta.

Arrastró la carta bocabajo hasta colocarla junto a las otras cuatro y, una vez allí, le dio la vuelta, despacio: el cinco de picas.

Peter intentó sofrenar su corazón. Con aquella carta había conseguido un full. Era una buena jugada. Y él sería el último en levantar.

-Señores, descubran sus cartas.

El hombre gordo sonrió, pagado de sí mismo. Manoseó de nuevo sus naipes antes de revelarlas. Las colocó sobre la mesa y adelantó una pareja de seises.

-Dobles parejas – dijo satisfecho, paseando lo que quedaba de cigarro por sus labios carnosos.

Era el turno del hombre nervioso que, arrojando las cartas boca arriba, soltó un bufido de frustración.

-Pareja de cincos. Mierda.

La sonrisa del hombre gordo se hizo más ancha. Miró directamente a Peter, incorporándose sobre la mesa, dispuesto ya a recoger sus ganancias.

-Y tú, guapito, ¿qué tienes? A ver si puedes con mis dobles parejas.

Peter chasqueó la lengua y compuso un gesto ensayado de pesar.

-No sé si esto podrá con esas dobles parejas – y las levantó, dejando a la vista el full de reyes y cincos.

La cara del hombre gordo se amorató por momentos. Sus manos se crisparon sobre el tapete y arrojó con furia el cigarro lejos de él.

-El señor gana. Full de reyes y cincos – informó a la mesa el dealer. Con formalidad colocó las cinco cartas una al lado de la otra y, tras unos segundos, se dispuso a recogerlas, junto a todas las demás, diseminadas por el tapete. Cuando lo hubo hecho, le acercó a Peter el montón de fichas que, hasta ese instante, habían ocupado el centro de la mesa.

Peter se incorporó para acercar hacia sí las fichas que acababa de ganar. Con eso se acababa la noche para él. Realmente no jugaba por dinero, con lo que ganaba como consultor civil para el FBI tenía más que suficiente. Pero a nadie le amargaba un dulce, pensó sonriendo. Se dispuso a levantarse una vez las hubo recogido cuando el hombre gordo lo detuvo.

-Un momento, guapito, ¿dónde se supone que vas? – inquirió con voz profunda y quebrada.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos desde su posición más elevada, pues el hombre gordo aún seguía en su asiento.

-Esta era mi última partida por esta noche, caballeros. Si quieren la revancha, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

El hombre miró a todos los demás, uno por uno, sonriendo malevolente. Cuando al fin su vista recayó sobre Peter de nuevo, aquella sonrisa se había evaporado.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Ahí llevas un montón de dinero que me gustaría recuperar.

Peter se separó de la mesa con las manos ocupadas por las fichas.

-Lástima. Creo que están bien conmigo.

El semblante del hombre cambió radicalmente. Peter vio cómo el hombre enderezaba su espalda y, alzando una mano, hizo un comedido gesto.

De inmediato, los dos hombres fornidos que hasta ese momento habían permanecido en la sombra, dieron un paso al frente como si se trataran de uno solo.

-Llevadlo fuera y convencedlo, muchachos – dijo, apretando los dientes.

Instintivamente, Peter dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Hey, un momento. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo – señaló, mientras los dos matones llegaban hasta donde estaba él y lo flanqueaban.

El hombre gordo con cara amoratada negó tajantemente con la cabeza.

-De eso nada, guapito. Me tocan los cojones los tipos como tú. Hacedle ver que no será bienvenido en otra ocasión.

Sin esperarlo, las dos torres humanas lo tomaron de ambos brazos, haciendo que las fichas se desperdigaran por el suelo a sus pies. Sin poder añadir ni una palabra, lo arrastraron hacia el exterior de la habitación.

Peter no opuso resistencia y permitió que lo sacaran de allí. Ponerse a forcejear por un puñado de dólares… de miles de dólares, no era lo más inteligente.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, los hombres lo soltaron. Peter se relajó un segundo, lo suficiente para no ver llegar el primer puñetazo.

Los nudillos de uno de los hombres impactaron contra su estómago, haciendo que se doblara de dolor e impidiéndole respirar. El siguiente le llegó por la derecha y se topó directamente con sus costillas. Peter supo que le había roto un par de ellas a juzgar por el lacerante dolor que le llegó como una cuchillada hasta su garganta.

Hubo un par de golpes más, pero Peter ya no pudo saber en dónde hicieron blanco. Se dejó caer al suelo pesadamente, sin oponer resistencia. Tenía sangre en el labio pero no recordaba que el tipo le hubiera golpeado en el rostro. Tal vez se hubiera mordido al encajar uno de los puñetazos.

Cuando el ataque cesó, él estaba hecho un ovillo contra el frío y mojado suelo. El tipo que le había pegado permanecía de pie ante él, como una inmensa mole amenazante.

-Ya lo has oído. No te queremos por aquí –y, sin más, se giró y desapareció por la puerta.

El otro hombre, que no había intervenido en la pelea, se mantuvo allí. Se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura de Peter.

-Yo de ti no volvería por aquí.

Peter se movió ligeramente, rodando sobre sí mismo. En el proceso, un dolor lacerante le atravesó el costado y le hizo ver destellos de luz.

-Créame, he tomado nota.

El hombre lo miró.

-¿Quiere que llame a alguien para que lo recojan? –preguntó

"Olivia", pensó con amargura, pero en lugar de eso, asintió y le alargó su teléfono móvil.

-Broyles, Philip.

El matón tomó el teléfono de manos de Peter, que cerró los ojos y dejó caer el brazo pesadamente al suelo. Se alejó unos pasos mientras buscaba en la agenda del teléfono hasta que dio con el nombre que le habían dado y pulsó el botón de llamada.

Esperó unos segundos hasta que alguien contestó al teléfono.

-¿Philip Broyles? Llamo de parte de Peter… -se giró hacia él- ¿Peter, qué?

-Bishop – respondió con un susurró y los ojos cerrados.

-De parte de Peter Bishop. Necesita que vengan a buscarlo – el hombre detuvo su parlamento, seguramente porque Broyles, al otro lado, lo estaba cosiendo a preguntas.- No, él está, digamos, que indispuesto.

El matón se giró de nuevo y Peter ya no fue capaz de escuchar la conversación restante. Uno segundos después, el hombre se acercó a él, se agachó y le colocó el móvil en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

-¿FBI? ¿Trabajas para el FBI?

Peter tragó saliva trabajosamente. Había metido la pata al dejar que el matón utilizara su teléfono. Si antes no le habían golpeado hasta matarlo, ahora era el momento, pensó arrepentido.

-Trabajo para ellos pero no soy un agente. Soy un consultor civil.

Después de unos segundos, convencido a medias de la respuesta, el hombre se levantó.

-Venga, te dejo en tu coche. El suelo está demasiado frío. Andando.

Peter hubiera preferido que la tierra se hubiera abierto bajos sus pies y se lo hubiera tragado en lugar de hacer aquel descomunal esfuerzo de levantarse. El matón lo agarró de un brazo y lo ayudó.

Con pasos vacilantes lo llevó hasta el coche. Abrió la puerta y lo dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento de detrás. Peter apreció que le faltaba el aire cuando se sentó. Se llevó una mano a las costillas. Estaba completamente seguro que se las habían roto y que necesitaría ir a un hospital. Presentarse en casa de esa guisa sólo conseguiría poner nervioso a Walter… y que lo atiborrara a tranquilizantes. Abrió un ojo. El tipo aún seguí allí.

-No tienes madera de matón – le dijo entre dientes, lo máximo que le permitía el incapacitante dolor.

El hombre sonrió apenas. Tenía la nariz chata y partida de boxeador.

-Eso mismo dice mi novio. Pero con algo hay que ganarse la vida, amigo. Y yo de ti haría caso y no volvería por aquí. La próxima vez Mike no será tan amigable.

Peter abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Amigable? Vale, he tomado nota.

-Será lo mejor –respondió.- Tu amigo no tardará en llegar. Y no me gustaría estar presente cuando lo haga.

Peter asintió con pesadez.

-Gracias, de todos modos.

-De nada. Ya sabes…

-Nada de volver. Lo he pillado – Peter terminó la frase por él.

La puerta se cerró y el mero impacto de ésta contra el chasis del coche hizo que viera las estrellas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que un ligero sopor se adueñara de él.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo dejaron en el coche hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo, revelando el semblante adusto de Philip Broyles. La bofetada de aíre frío fue suficiente para despertarlo. Intentó incorporarse pero la penetrante molestia le recordó que debía moverse sólo lo imprescindible.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido, Bishop? – preguntó Broyles con voz grave y ojos entrecerrados.

Peter intentó encogerse de hombros pero no pudo. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el reposacabezas.

-Parece ser que no les he caído bien a los de ahí dentro.

Broyles se giró y miró hacia la pared de cemento que tenía tras de sí.

-¿Ha estado apostando?

Sopesó la idea de mentirle pero, ¿dónde le llevaría eso? Avergonzado, asintió.

-Ya veo – dijo Broyles.- Y déjeme adivinar; no les ha hecho gracia que haya ganado y le han dado una paliza.

Peter levantó levemente un párpado y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Sabe? Debería ser agente del FBI.

Broyles alzó una ceja ante la respuesta de Peter.

-No está en posición de ser sarcástico, Bishop.

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Su vida se había convertido en una mierda y él no estaba ayudando en sentido contrario.

-Lo siento.

-¿Necesita que lo vea un médico o le basta con que le lleve hasta su casa?

Intentó incorporarse, con la secreta esperanza de que el dolor hubiera desaparecido en el rato que había estado descansando. Pero no había sido así y una punzada le atravesó el costado, haciéndole imposible respirar con normalidad.

-Creo que tengo rota alguna costilla.

El agente del FBI apretó la mandíbula y su pétreo rostro se hizo más adusto.

-Lo llevaré a un hospital – le informó. Cerró la puerta y rodeó el coche hasta abrir la del conductor e instalarse tras el volante. –Sepa que no voy a olvidar esto, señor Bishop.

Y Broyles arrancó el coche.

* * *

Peter tenía pocos recuerdos del viaje hasta el recinto hospitalario. Había ido perdiendo la consciencia a ratos pero el tambaleo lo había ido despertando para, a continuación, hacerle apretar los dientes a causa del fuerte dolor. Jamás pensó que un hospital pudiera estar tan lejos como en aquel momento.

Broyles dejó el vehículo en la entrada de urgencias. El agente del FBI se presentó como tal y, automáticamente, los enfermeros se movilizaron con celeridad, colocando a Peter en una camilla y desapareciendo por la puerta de ingresos a toda prisa.

Tras más de una hora de esperar pacientemente alguna novedad sobre el estado de salud de Peter, una enfermera con una sonrisa en los labios se acercó hasta Broyles.

-¿Agente Philip Broyles? – preguntó la mujer con voz cantarina.

El hombre se limitó a sonreír.

-Soy yo.

-El señor Bishop tendrá que permanecer ingresado durante unos días. Tiene un par de costillas rotas así como múltiples contusiones. Si quiere pasar a verlo, puede seguirme.

La enfermera no le dejó opción alguna a responder de manera negativa y comenzó a andar pasillo abajo, esperando que el agente la siguiera. Broyles hizo lo que ella esperaba que hiciera, encaminándose tras la mujer.

Se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada de una habitación.

-Sea breve, por favor. Le hemos dado un sedante para que pueda descansar.

Broyles asintió con seriedad y, empujando la puerta, entró.

Peter estaba incorporado en la cama, apoyado sobre almohadas y con el torso vendado. Tenía una vía colocada en el brazo por donde, con total seguridad, le estaban administrando los medicamentos. Con cuidado, Broyles acercó la silla a la cama y se sentó. Peter abrió un ojo al escuchar alguien a su lado.

-Creí que ya se había marchado.

-No suelo abandonar a mi gente cuando lo necesita.

Peter alzó la comisura de los labios a modo de sonrisa. Aunque ese simple gesto le dolió.

-Gracias por todo.

El agente del FBI se arrellanó en el sillón.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Peter?

Pensó en darle una respuesta sarcástica, fingiendo no saber a qué se refería pero lo desestimó antes de pronunciarlo.

-Parece que hay cosas que no se olvidan. Como meterse en líos, por ejemplo.

Broyles apoyó sus manos sobre ambas rodillas, manteniendo una postura rígida.

-No puede seguir así, Bishop. Esto de hoy ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. Sé que no es la primera vez que se mete en líos. Y no me estoy refiriendo a antes de que trabajara para el FBI – el agente abandonó su rigidez y se incorporó hacia adelante.- Deberías solventar tus problemas con Olivia.

Peter exhaló fuertemente, lo que le provocó un nuevo dolor en el costado. Y un poco más en el centro de su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

-Nada me gustaría más, se lo aseguro.

-Nadie pudo ver el engaño. No debería culparte de ello.

Levantó una mano. Aquello no era una conversación que quisiera mantener con su jefe.

-Yo debí darme cuenta. Más que nadie, debí hacerlo. No hay nada más que hablar.

El agente entendió que no quisiera continuar con aquello. Miró hacia la puerta, que permanecía cerrada. Apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Estoy pensando en rescindir tu contrato.

Aunque las palabras de su jefe lo tomaron por sorpresa, Peter ya se esperaba algo así.

-Lo entiendo. Yo lo haría. Ya no soy de utilidad para el FBI.

-Si se arreglaran las cosas entre vosotros…

-Yo no apostaría por ello – lo interrumpió. Quiso girarse en la cama para enfrentar al agente pero, cada vez que se movía, era como si se le clavaran cristales en el pecho. Se obligó a permanecer quieto. -¿Qué pasaría con Walter?

Broyles se esperaba aquella pregunta.

-Pese a que eres el custodio legal de tu padre, vuestros contratos no están vinculados frente al FBI. Él continuaría trabajando con nosotros.

-Pero necesitará a alguien…

- Promocionaría a la agente Farnsworth para que estuviera con tu padre en el trabajo de campo y transferiría a un nuevo agente que los asistiera en el trabajo del laboratorio.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Peter.

-Veo que lo tiene todo pensado.

Broyles bajó la mirada y negó sutilmente.

-No me gustaría tener que despedirte.

-Yo lo haría en las circunstancias actuales.

Un pesado silencio se adueñó de la habitación. El único sonido que llegaba era del exterior, del paso de las enfermeras y los pacientes al cruzar frente a la puerta. Tras unos incómodos momentos, Broyles se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse. Se acercó hasta la puerta pero, antes de salir por ella, se giró.

-Avisaré a tu padre de que estás aquí.

-Gracias de nuevo.

Broyles se despidió con un contenido movimiento de cabeza y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Peter cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza contra las almohadas. ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que su vida comenzó a irse por la borda? Lo sabía: cuando, en aquel hotel del Condado Noyo, se le presentó el Secretario y decidió marcharse con él. Si no lo hubiera hecho, Olivia no hubiera ido tras él; no la habrían reemplazado y no le hubieran dado opción a la impostora a destrozarle la vida. Pero ella tampoco lo habría hecho si él se hubiera dado cuenta del engaño. Al final, todo convergía en el mismo punto: había sido un idiota. Y pronto estaría fuera de la vida de Olivia para siempre. Notó cómo los analgésicos y los tranquilizantes estaban comenzando a hacerle efecto y agradeció en silencio que pudieran acallar su atormentada mente por un tiempo, aunque fuera breve. Con gratitud, se entregó al bendito sueño.

* * *

Olivia anduvo por los pasillos del FBI con paso firme. Hacía días que no pasaba por allí. Tenía mucho papeleo por resolver, pero se las arreglaba para llevárselo a casa. No quería estar en el laboratorio más que el tiempo justamente necesario. Ni un minuto más. No soportaba ver a Peter allí. No soportaba que su corazón se parara cada vez que él aparecía y que el alma se le cayera a los pies en cada ocasión en que él la miraba. No quería sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Estaba cansada. Se había mudado en un tiempo récord. Lo peor de todo fue dar con el apartamento, y eso que se lo encargó a una agencia. Pero dar con uno que mereciera la pena había supuesto visitar una docena de ellos que, simplemente, eran poco más que cuchitriles.

Aún tenía un sinfín de cajas por abrir, pero le daba lo mismo. La última vez que lo había hecho tampoco es que se hubiera preocupado de desembalar todo. A fin de cuentas, en su familia había sido algo casi habitual y Olivia estaba más que acostumbrada a tener media vida metida entre cartones. Lo doloroso era haber tenido que dejar aquella casa que tanto le había gustado, porque la otra se había adueñado de ella. Luchar con un fantasma era mucho peor que luchar contra alguien de carne y hueso.

Llegó hasta la puerta de Broyles y, llamando quedamente con los nudillos, aguardó hasta escuchar la voz de su jefe indicándole que pasara.

Olivia traspasó el umbral y, cerrando tras de sí, se encaminó hacia el sillón que se encontraba en el lado opuesto en donde se encontraba Philip Broyles.

Su jefe ni se había preocupado en alzar la cabeza cuando ella entró y tomó asiento. Sólo cuanto estuvo acomodada, levantó sutilmente la mirada.

-Agente Dunham.

La agente lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Quería verme, señor? – preguntó formalmente.

El hombre enderezó los hombros.

-Voy a rescindir el contrato que el FBI tiene con Peter – le dijo sin paños calientes.

Los ojos de Olivia se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué? No, no puede hacerlo.

Broyles se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón.

-Dígame por qué no.

Olivia intentó decir algo, lo que fuera, pero aquella situación era tan irreal que no supo por donde comenzar. Apretó su mano, sintiéndose impotente.

-Su trabajo ha dejado mucho que desear estas últimas semanas – continuó diciendo Broyles.- Apenas ha intervenido en alguno de los casos en los que hemos trabajado. No podemos seguir así. El FBI me pide resultados y no puedo tener a mi equipo trabajando al setenta y cinco por ciento. Necesito el cien por cien.

-Es… es por mi culpa. Yo le dije… le dije que no quería estar con él – dijo, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada.

Broyles alzó una ceja mientras la miraba inquisitivo.

-Y al parecer él le ha hecho caso al pie de la letra.

Ella asintió.

-No puede despedirle. Sabe que Peter es una parte fundamental de este equipo. Sin él, Walter se sentiría perdido y necesitamos a Walter.

-Lo sé. Déme una opción.

Olivia se pasó la mano por la frente y la dejó allí por unos instantes, ocultando sus ojos tras la palma, decidida a no dejarse desmoronar delante de su jefe.

-No… no puedo hacerlo –carraspeó, intentando aclarar su garganta. Estaba comenzando a escocerle. Solo quería poder acurrucarse en un rincón y quedarse allí. – Aún duele demasiado.

El agente se incorporó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre la superficie de la mesa. Miró intensamente a la mujer que tenía frente a él, oculta tras su propia mano.

-Dunham–comenzó diciendo, apenado por verla de aquella manera, - no puede culpar solo a Peter de no haber reconocido a… a esa mujer. Yo mismo creí…

Ella asintió duramente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Lo sé! ¿Cree que no me he parado a pensar eso? –su voz sonó más alta de lo que realmente hubiera querido. Apartó la mano, permitiendo que su jefe la viera llorar. Las aletas de su nariz se abrían a la vez que ella tomaba aire. -¿Sabe lo que duele regresar a un lugar y ver que, después de todo lo pasado, nadie te ha echado de menos? ¿Que nadie se ha preguntado qué me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Que toda mi vida aquí ha sido violada?

Broyles apretó la mandíbula.

-Entonces, tendría que castigarnos a todos. Y no castigarse a sí misma como lo está haciendo.

Miró a Broyles y comprendió sus palabras. No cabía duda que había herido a Peter diciéndole que no quería estar con él. Pero esa medida no curaba lo que ella sentía. Como decía su jefe, era como si se estuviera castigando a sí misma. Con lentitud, se levantó del asiento.

- Por favor, posponga su decisión hasta que haya hablado con Peter.

Tras pensárselo unos segundos, el agente asintió.

Agradecida, Olivia compuso una efímera sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la puerta, dispuesta a salir.

-Agente Dunham.

Olivia se giró.

-Sí.

-Peter está en el hospital.

Su mano se quedó congelada en el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

Broyles separó el sillón de la mesa de un contenido empujón y Olivia pensó que iba a levantarse, pero no lo hizo.

-Le han roto dos costillas y tiene diversas magulladuras.

-¿Quiénes? – preguntó son los labios apretados.

Su jefe negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Sólo sé que ha comenzado a frecuentar amistades indeseables.

Olivia dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones despacio, como si a ella misma le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Con un parco movimiento de cabeza, le agradeció a su jefe la noticia.

Dejó la puerta abierta cuando salió, permitiendo a Broyles ver cómo se alejaba pasillo abajo con paso rápido.

* * *

La enfermera entró en la iluminada habitación y cerró tras de sí. Llevaba en las manos una nueva bolsa de suero salino y una más pequeña, el analgésico que le estaban administrando al enfermo. Peter estaba semiincorporado en la cama, apoyado contra las almohadas. Abrió los ojos al escuchar pasos en la habitación.

-Hey, mi enfermo favorito está despierto – dijo la enfermera con voz cantarina. Era una mujer regordeta entrada en años y con unos ojos marrones inteligentes y amables. Se acercó hasta la cama y acarició el dorso de la mano de Peter como si se tratara de su propio hijo.

Peter le sonrió, perezoso.

-Seguro que le dices eso a todos, Maude.

Ella compuso una pose estudiada, colocando una mano en su cintura a modo de jarra.

-Querido, estoy a punto de jubilarme y tengo media docena de antiguallas con caderas rotas que se mueren por pellizcar este trasero. Tener aquí a un jovencito que no lo intenta hace que pases a ser el número uno en mi ranking de enfermos favoritos.

Peter contuvo la risa que le nació en la garganta. Las costillas se estaban curando pero, cada vez que hacía un movimiento brusco, terminaba viendo las estrellas.

Maude, la enfermera, le sonrió a su vez.

-Eso está bien. No creo que un mocetón como tú deba estar tan triste como lo estás –dejó junto a Peter ambas bolsas y procedió a cambiarlas por las que ya estaban vacías. –Duele aún, ¿no es cierto?

Él asintió.

-Como todos los demonios.

-Bueno, esto te aliviará – le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta el soporte de acero inoxidable y quitaba la bolsa más grande.

Peter observó como, con eficiencia, reemplazaba una bolsa por la otra. Aquel analgésico podría aliviarle el dolor que sentía en las costillas. Pero el que sentía en lo más hondo del pecho difícilmente lo curaría.

Cuando Maude hubo terminado, adaptó el goteo para administrarle el medicamento de forma correcta.

-¡Por cierto! – Añadió la mujer apenas se giró para mirar al enfermo.- Ahí fuera hay una mujer que me ha preguntado si podía entrar. Le he dicho que prefería preguntarte. Dice que se llama Olivia. Y asumo que no es tu novia porque las novias no preguntan si pueden entrar, ¿me equivoco?

Al oír su nombre, Peter apretó las sábanas bajo su puño y supo que, de haber estado conectado a un electrocardiógrafo, hubiera revelado lo mucho que le había afectado oírlo.

-En absoluto.

Maude lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Habéis tenido problemas, ya veo.

Peter se dio cuenta de que su garganta se cerraba por momentos. Hizo un esfuerzo por tragar y tomar aire pero el pecho le dolió.

-Bueno, os dejo para que habléis. – Se retiró hasta llegar junto a la puerta. Entonces, se giró para mirar de nuevo a Peter-. No hagas tonterías. Recuerda tus costillas.

Y le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice.

Se esforzó en sonreírle aún cuando no tenía ganas. La enfermera Maude había sido un bálsamo para su estado de ánimo, siempre alegre y dicharachera. La puerta no había llegado a cerrarse cuando se entreabrió de nuevo, revelando la rubia cabeza de Olivia.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó desde la entrada. Solo cuando él asintió torpemente, ella se atrevió a cruzar el umbral. Se acercó hasta la silla que había cercana a la cama y se quedó junto a ella, sin atreverse realmente a sentarse.

Peter la observó por unos instantes, recreándose en su rostro. Hacía días que no la veía y en aquellos momentos no había osado mirarla. Ahora ella se encontraba frente a él(,) aunque evitando mirarle directamente. Se fijó en que su rostro estaba algo demacrado y bajo sus ojos se dibujaban ojeras que anteriormente no habían estado ahí. Sus hombros estaban algo más vencidos, haciendo que el abrigo negro cayera sobre ellos con holgura. Se maldijo una y cien veces por saber que, gran parte de todo ese sufrimiento que adivinaba, había sido producido por él.

Notó un extraño escozor en la garganta y apretó de nuevo la sábana entre sus dedos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó al fin Olivia, rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio que se había establecido entre los dos.

Peter intentó sonreírle pero todo quedó en un inútil intento.

-Bien – fue lo único que alcanzó a decirle.

Alzando la barbilla, ella señaló hacia donde él estaba.

-Tus costillas, ¿qué les ha pasado?

Intentó moverse, pero el dolor que le provocó aquel mínimo movimiento le hizo quedarse sin aire.

-Parece que últimamente sólo hago tonterías. Ésta es una de ellas.

Olivia bajó la mirada. Separó la silla un poco y se sentó, aunque mantuvo la distancia con la cama en donde se encontraba Peter.

-Broyles me ha dicho que van a rescindir tu contrato.

Él asintió, despacio.

-Eso parece.

Ella hizo un sutil gesto de negación con la cabeza y apretó los labios.

-Sé lo que te dije, Peter. Y aún no estoy segura de que pueda… perdonarte. Pero no quiero que te vayas.

El corazón de Peter se paró un instante para, un segundo después, golpearle el pecho al volver a latir.

-Olivia…

Lo detuvo alzando un poco una mano, pidiéndole con ese gesto que la dejara continuar.

-No quiero engañarte, Peter. Aún sigo preguntándome por qué no viste que ella no era yo. Eso me está consumiendo poco a poco – comenzó diciendo Olivia, mientras se retorcía las manos, visiblemente afectada.- Pero también sé que nadie, ni uno solo, se dio cuenta del cambio. Supongo que lo hizo muy bien, que fue algo muy estudiado y elaborado.

Peter continuó mirándola con ojos entornados. Se moría de ganas de saltar de aquella cama, encerrarla entre sus brazos para que pudiera aliviar su pena sobre sus hombros y no dejarla marchar.

-Asumo lo que hice, Olivia. Y cada día, cada minuto que pasa, me arrepiento de ello. Debí verlo, debía darme cuenta de que esas pequeñas diferencias que estaban ahí eran algo más. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Olivia se levantó sólo lo necesario para acercar la silla a la cama. La mano de Peter descansaba a pocos centímetros de ella y luchó contra la necesidad de tocarlo.

-Fue muy pretencioso por mi parte querer que te dieras cuenta de que ella no era yo – dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Yo, pese a que intentaron convencerme de que aquel era mi lugar, de que me introdujeron los recuerdos de ella, sabía que no era así. Te aparecías en mi imaginación porque mi mente necesitaba algo que la convenciera. Y ahí estabas tú, sacudiendo mi mundo hasta que conseguiste que te creyera. En cambio tú… tú no tenías por qué pensar que ella no era yo. ¿Qué motivos podrías haber tenido para sospechar que nos habían intercambiado?

Peter no sabía si el dolor que tenía en el pecho era debido a sus costillas rotas o a que su corazón se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos al verla allí, tan abatida y vulnerable. Movió la mano un poco, sólo unos centímetros, logrando así acercarse a ella, sin la pretensión de osar acariciarla. Sólo estar un poco más cerca. Pero, para su sorpresa, la mano de Olivia salió a su encuentro. Primero sólo un roce para, un segundo después, atraparla bajo su palma con fuerza. Se recreó en el calor que irradiaba la mano de la mujer sobre la suya. Levantó la mirada y encontró los verdes ojos de Olivia fijos en él.

No había reproches en aquellos ojos, ni tan siquiera preguntas. Quiso mirarse en ellos y, tal vez, perderse. Despacio, y sin soltar su mano, ella se levantó.

-Cuando te apareciste la primera vez, yo insistí en que eras una alucinación. Entonces, te acercaste a mí y me dijiste que recordara algo.

Al incorporarse, ella quedó ligeramente en un plano superior al suyo y tuvo que alzar la vista para mirarla a los ojos. No le importaba.

-¿Qué tenías que recordar? – se aventuró a preguntar, con la garganta atenazada y la voz ronca.

Olivia se acercó despacio a él hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a poco más de dos centímetros de distancia.

-Esto. No lo quiero olvidar –respondió.

Los labios de Olivia encontraron los suyos. Apenas un roce. Apenas un simple contacto y una corriente eléctrica atravesó cada terminación nerviosa del cuerpo de Peter. Zafó su mano de debajo de la de Olivia y la colocó sobre ésta, aprisionándola con toda su fuerza.

Todo a su alrededor dejó de tener sentido para centrarse únicamente en los suaves labios apoyados en los suyos. Se contentaba con eso, con ese simple y casto beso, como un hambriento que se conformaba con las migajas de la mesa.

Olivia apretó más su boca contra la suya y un sollozo nació en la garganta femenina. Se separó lo suficiente para ver una avergonzada lágrima correr por la mejilla de la mujer. La retiró con una gentil caricia de sus dedos.

-Lo siento. Lo siento – repitió contra sus labios como si fuera un mantra. En su mente, eso era lo que había estado repitiendo todo aquel tiempo desde que supiera lo que había hecho. La miró durante unos segundos para, esta vez, ser él quien la besara.

Como un nómada al que le dan su primer vaso de agua después de pasar por el desierto, así se sentía al tener los labios de Olivia contra los suyos.

La mano de la mujer vagó por su hombro, con miedo de hacerle daño si se movía, dejando una estela ardiente tras ella. Le acarició el labio inferior con los suyos y la boca de él se entreabrió. Olivia deslizó su lengua entre sus labios, encontrando la de él. Un gemido ahogado emergió de la garganta de Peter. La cabeza le daba vueltas, tal vez por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Le dolían las costillas cada vez que intentaba respirar pero, ¿quién necesitaba hacerlo? Si eso implicaba romper aquel contacto, desde luego que él no.

Con reticencia, Olivia se separó de él, sosteniéndose las miradas. Olivia se sintió como si, finalmente, hubiera llegado a casa; como si todo, al fin, hubiera encajado en su sitio. Le sonrió con timidez y se enderezó.

-¿Hablarás con Broyles?

Se creía un idiota, pues sabía que no podía dejar de sonreírle. Asintió.

-Lo haré.

Olivia le sonrió a su vez y Peter pensó que, en el exterior, el sol era más radiante si cabía.

-Volveré mañana.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue mover su cabeza adelante y hacia atrás, como un autómata.

-De acuerdo.

Ella se separó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de abandonar la habitación, volvió la mirada atrás y le sonrió con timidez. Él hizo lo mismo y se quedó mirando la superficie de madera pintada cuando Olivia hubo cerrado detrás de sí, con esa misma sonrisa perenne en sus labios. Seguramente, si alguien entrara en la habitación en ese preciso instante, pensaría que había sufrido una parálisis en los músculos de su rostro.

De repente, el pomo giró de nuevo y Peter contuvo la respiración, deseando que fuera de nuevo Olivia. Pero, en su lugar, apareció, sonriente, su padre.

-¡Hijo! ¡Estás despierto! – celebró Walter con alegría, trayendo en sus manos una caja de algún pastel que había comprado de camino al hospital.

Peter asintió en silencio.

-¡Por cierto! He visto a Olivia en el pasillo – se acercó y colocó la caja junto a él, sobre el colchón. Se inclinó hacia su hijo, para hablarle en voz baja junto al oído. – Ha venido a verte. ¿Habéis dado por concluidas vuestras diferencias? Porque nada me gustaría más que eso.

Peter miró a aquel hombre que, aun no siendo su padre, lo sentía como tal. Con languidez, causada por el efecto que le estaban produciendo los analgésicos en su cuerpo, le sonrió.

-Y a mí, Walter. Y a mí.

**FIN**


End file.
